Rimeholm Kingwatcher
's standing army. | Description:EL2=A royal protector is forbidden from seeing friends or family once they have completed their training. | Description:EL3=Only one out of every three recruits is said to survive the training to become a royal protector. | Description:EL4=Rumors persist that part of a royal protector's "training" involves extensive brainwashing, to instill recruits with absolute loyalty. | EL1:L1-Min:Power = | EL1:L1-Min:Physical Attack =235 | EL1:L1-Min:Magical Attack =182 | EL1:L1-Min:Physical Defense =180 | EL1:L1-Min:Magical Defense =155 | EL1:L1-Min:Health =202 | EL1:L1-Min:Luck =174 | EL1:L100:Power = | EL1:L100:Physical Attack = | EL1:L100:Magical Attack = | EL1:L100:Physical Defense = | EL1:L100:Magical Defense = | EL1:L100:Health = | EL1:L100:Luck = | EL1:L150:Power = | EL1:L150:Physical Attack = | EL1:L150:Magical Attack = | EL1:L150:Physical Defense = | EL1:L150:Magical Defense = | EL1:L150:Health = | EL1:L150:Luck = | EL1:L200:Power = | EL1:L200:Physical Attack = | EL1:L200:Magical Attack = | EL1:L200:Physical Defense = | EL1:L200:Magical Defense = | EL1:L200:Health = | EL1:L200:Luck = | EL2:L1-Min:Power = | EL2:L1-Min:Physical Attack =272 | EL2:L1-Min:Magical Attack =216 | EL2:L1-Min:Physical Defense =214 | EL2:L1-Min:Magical Defense =188 | EL2:L1-Min:Health =237 | EL2:L1-Min:Luck =208 | EL2:L1-Max:Power = | EL2:L1-Max:Physical Attack = | EL2:L1-Max:Magical Attack = | EL2:L1-Max:Physical Defense = | EL2:L1-Max:Magical Defense = | EL2:L1-Max:Health = | EL2:L1-Max:Luck = | EL2:L100:Power = | EL2:L100:Physical Attack = | EL2:L100:Magical Attack = | EL2:L100:Physical Defense = | EL2:L100:Magical Defense = | EL2:L100:Health = | EL2:L100:Luck = | EL2:L150:Power = | EL2:L150:Physical Attack = | EL2:L150:Magical Attack = | EL2:L150:Physical Defense = | EL2:L150:Magical Defense = | EL2:L150:Health = | EL2:L150:Luck = | EL2:L200:Power = | EL2:L200:Physical Attack = | EL2:L200:Magical Attack = | EL2:L200:Physical Defense = | EL2:L200:Magical Defense = | EL2:L200:Health = | EL2:L200:Luck = | EL3:L1-Min:Power = | EL3:L1-Min:Physical Attack =311 | EL3:L1-Min:Magical Attack =252 | EL3:L1-Min:Physical Defense =250 | EL3:L1-Min:Magical Defense =222 | EL3:L1-Min:Health =274 | EL3:L1-Min:Luck =243 | EL3:L1-Max:Power = | EL3:L1-Max:Physical Attack = | EL3:L1-Max:Magical Attack = | EL3:L1-Max:Physical Defense = | EL3:L1-Max:Magical Defense = | EL3:L1-Max:Health = | EL3:L1-Max:Luck = | EL3:L100:Power = | EL3:L100:Physical Attack = | EL3:L100:Magical Attack = | EL3:L100:Physical Defense = | EL3:L100:Magical Defense = | EL3:L100:Health = | EL3:L100:Luck = | EL3:L150:Power = | EL3:L150:Physical Attack = | EL3:L150:Magical Attack = | EL3:L150:Physical Defense = | EL3:L150:Magical Defense = | EL3:L150:Health = | EL3:L150:Luck = | EL3:L200:Power = | EL3:L200:Physical Attack = | EL3:L200:Magical Attack = | EL3:L200:Physical Defense = | EL3:L200:Magical Defense = | EL3:L200:Health = | EL3:L200:Luck = | EL4:L1-Min:Power = | EL4:L1-Min:Physical Attack =380 | EL4:L1-Min:Magical Attack =312 | EL4:L1-Min:Physical Defense =310 | EL4:L1-Min:Magical Defense =277 | EL4:L1-Min:Health =337 | EL4:L1-Min:Luck =301 | EL4:L1-Max:Power = | EL4:L1-Max:Physical Attack = | EL4:L1-Max:Magical Attack = | EL4:L1-Max:Physical Defense = | EL4:L1-Max:Magical Defense = | EL4:L1-Max:Health = | EL4:L1-Max:Luck = | EL4:L100:Power = | EL4:L100:Physical Attack = | EL4:L100:Magical Attack = | EL4:L100:Physical Defense = | EL4:L100:Magical Defense = | EL4:L100:Health = | EL4:L100:Luck = | EL4:L150:Power = | EL4:L150:Physical Attack = | EL4:L150:Magical Attack = | EL4:L150:Physical Defense = | EL4:L150:Magical Defense = | EL4:L150:Health = | EL4:L150:Luck = | EL4:L200:Power = | EL4:L200:Physical Attack = | EL4:L200:Magical Attack = | EL4:L200:Physical Defense = | EL4:L200:Magical Defense = | EL4:L200:Health = | EL4:L200:Luck = | Source =Capture, Summon | Source:EL1 = * * * 2015-04-07 * 2015-02-06 * 2015-01-15 * 2014-03-26 | Source:EL2 = * * * | Source:EL3 = * * | Source:EL4 = * * * | Group =Rimeholm | !=USE THE SOURCE EDITOR TO EDIT }} Notes * See Also: Holiday Hunter Gallery Card: Evo.1 Rimeholm_Kingwatcher_EL2_card.png Card: Evo.2 Rimeholm_Kingwatcher_EL3_card.png Card: Evo.3 Rimeholm_Summon_Collection.png Rimeholm Summon Collection. Royal_Rimeholm_Summoning.png Royal Rimeholm Summoning (facebook) }}